1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for separating a multi-component fluid mixture into its components. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus using sonic energy for separating a multi-component fluid mixture.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The use of so-called chromatographic columns to produce separation of components of fluid mixtures as a result of the components variable passage time through the chromatographic column in response to the application of carrier gas is well-known. However, such columns have fixed parameters and operate very slowly as a result of the need to pass the fluid mixture through a column tightly packed with fluid components separating particles having a large surface area. Attempts to produce a so-called open column to improve mobility time resulted in several prior art devices such as a column having only a coated interior wall and a so-called ion mobility spectrograph or plasma chromatograph. In such a latter device an electric field is applied to an open column to produce a separation of a previously ionized gas mixture which is swept through the column by a carrier gas. A demonstration of sonic energy by the so-called Kundt-tube experiment uses an open glass column with audio frequency acoustic signals and a light powder, e.g., finely ground cork powder, within the column to demonstrate the nodes and anti-nodes of the acoustic signal within the glass column. The fine powder will concentrate in the sonic nodes upon the application of the sonic energy to the interior of the column. No separation of different materials or fluid mixtures is achieved by this experimental apparatus. In order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be desirable to provide a separator capable of separating components of a fluid mixture by using sonic energy without the disadvantages of the prior art fluid separators and providing data suitable for analyzing the separated components.